


Jurassic Island: A new horizon

by The_Remaker



Series: Jurassic Island [1]
Category: Jurassic Park Series - Michael Crichton
Genre: Amusement Parks, Deaths, Dinosaurs, Emotional, Escape, Evacuation, F/M, Guns, Helicopters, Isla Nublar, Jeeps, Loss of Control, My OC - Freeform, Protective Siblings, Rescue, Sabotage, Sacrifice, Tranquilizers, near deaths, power cuts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Remaker/pseuds/The_Remaker
Summary: After the Sabotage on the newly built park and dinosaurs escape their enclosures, who will have enough will and bravery to survive the on-coming series of deaths and evacuate this out-of-control amusement park





	Jurassic Island: A new horizon

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my first large book so updates to other stories will be slow from now on, as I hope to complete this new book by the end of the year. Thank you for reading my new book :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this is going to be a big production and will be part of a series of a possible other 5 books. I've been doing a lot of planning for this and may take most of the year to write as I'm wanting to make this popular and possibly even publish it if it becomes very popular. I know this is quite weird =) Thanks.
> 
> It's been a while since iv'e been on here and thank you to all of you who read the first chapter of the book, however even though i'm starting to work on the book again, it may be a while before another chapter comes on. The reason for this is that iv'e looked back upon my existing work and planning and have realized that I need to make some alterations. Iv'e already made some changes to the first chapter but I may just rewrite the whole chapter as well as the planning for the chapter and chapter 2. This may result in updates taking a long time but I am grateful to those who have read it, Thanks!!!

Many years ago, there was an island named Isla Nublar. The island was 120 miles from the coast of Costa Rica and approximately 85 miles from Las Cinco Muertes (The Five Deaths).  
It was covered with endless growths of forest and even had a mountainous volcano, which recently erupted. The water around the fascinating, remote island were all different colours: purples, blues, navy, teal. Wonderful beaches ran along the outskirts of the vast land; small, rocky surfaces surrounded the island, scattered across the blue waves like bees swarming a nest. Clear, white clouds levitated above and there was hardly ever a storm.  
You may be thinking this was just a beautiful island or maybe even a paradise, but there was something else to it. Isla Nublar was home to two famous amusement parks, both abandoned… These parks were called Jurassic Park and Jurassic World. Now again you may be thinking these were just normal amusement parks, yet again, wrong. For these two parks were like biological reserves, but quite a bit more prehistoric. To be exact, over 65-million years prehistoric. The scientists in these parks made something spectacular and something you would never imagine to see in your life. These scientists, made dinosaurs. Real life dinosaurs. There wasn’t any animatronics, nothing unrealistic, just pure reality. They had thrown two species, humans and dinosaurs, split by 65-million years of evolution, back into the mix again. However, both parks suffered a disastrous end.  
Jurassic Park never actually opened due to the disaster that occurred in it. There had been five deaths after the islands security systems had been shut down. Jurassic World on the other hand had not been sabotaged. Simply, a genetically modified hybrid dinosaur and many other dinosaurs had breached the containment grid and entered the main guest area with multiple deaths and injuries, including the parks new owner.  
Up until now, the island has been abandoned for many years and a few dinosaurs still roamed the island freely and happily with no one to bother them and going about their day to day life. The way they lived was like a cycle, the herbivores stayed around the edge of the island and the carnivore around the inner section of it. And to stop the herbivores over populating, the carnivores would kill a few of them to use as a meal and then leave them be. That’s how life worked on this deserted island. Nothing stood in its way to stop it so it happened.  
There was one thing though. There was a new owner of the island, in a much younger, more logical and intelligent form. He might not be the best in terms of his health and that he needed to take medication frequently, but he was the perfect person for the job. After all this time of waiting patiently for its new chance of being the best island, a new horizon awaits Isla Nublar.


End file.
